I'm Willing To Place That Behind Us
by Krisember88
Summary: Before HBP, Ron's two older brother twins George and Fred have been selling a Soul mate potion, a blue liquid that would write the name of your soul mate on your arm and have them glow blue. Ron has been getting bombarded with questions and is done with it, when an accident occurs and Ron feels like he must take the potion to prove a point what will occur? Ron finding his Soul Mate


For one Ronald Weasley annoyance was the key word to describe his feelings. He always knew that his two twin brothers George and Fred were pranksters, and he knew that they had good intentions when creating their store. However, thanks to his brother's growing popularity Ron had been getting asked question upon question by many different Hogwarts girls from all the houses based on a 'new' potion the Weasley twins had soled this year, and that potion is none other than a soul mate potion.

Ron couldn't keep track of the amount of times in which he had to say "no sorry, I don't know" or "go ask the sellers" and even more "no I didn't check mine." It got bloody aggravating bloody fast. With a sigh Ron grumbles for the 80th time as Neville Longbottom glances at him from across the Gryffindor room.

"You alright mate?" A groan is Ron's reply, _he had to use 'mate' just had too._ "Ron?" Neville questions again.

"Yeah" Ron replies with thick sarcasm "just fine" Neville raises an eyebrow but stays silent.

Click! Blue eyes drift to the common room door, entering with a large smile is Hermione, her brown hair brushed and slightly less bushy than normal. "Hey" she states with a smile and Ron's heart quickens. _Hermione is like an angel,_ Ron thinks to himself as the muggle born witch approaches the red head, _she's worth billions of dollars and millions of dragons._

"Hey Mione" Ron states putting aside his odd thoughts, Hermione smiles. "What's new" Hermione's smile gets bigger as she walks and takes a seat beside Ron, her brown eyes staying on blue.

"Okay seeya" Neville mumbles getting up and leaving the two alone, now the two are completely alone, Ron's awaiting ears eagerly waiting to hear about what's making Hermione's smile so large.

"So" she starts "I was convinced into checking out Fred and Georges most popular potion" immediately dread hits Ron. _So its about that dumb soul mate crap, never though Mione would go down that road._ "So, trying it I ended up actually seeing a result," Ron rolls his eyes. "I think its perfect, but I mean, your brothers some how did manage to brew the best and most efficient mate potion around, so naturally it would be the perfect person for me." Ron feels a small feeling build up within him.

"So" Ron brings up "who is it" Hermione's face grows even brighter. "Got someone you like?" Hermione's face gets even bigger and a small doubt begins to grow within Ron. _Maybe its no so bizarre of a potion as I thought, like, if Hermione believes it then it must be legit. I hope its me, I'd love for her to be my soul mate, with her chocolate sparkling eyes, her soft bushy gorgeous hair, and wonderful talent with intelligence._

"Ron?" Snapping away from his thoughts, Ron looks Hermione in the eyes. "You weren't listening were you?"

"No" Ron guiltily states, rubbing a hand through his hair, "I am now though" Hermione sighs.

"I was saying I'd like you to try it as well" Ron blinks. "It may help you find someone you like" _I like you though Mione_ Ron thinks to himself.

"I don't think so" Ron mumbles "I don't need a potion to find my soul mate, for I already found them" Ron flashes his eyes and Hermione gets a bigger smile.

"Really!?" She yell questions "who!?" Ron smirks before turning to face the brunette. Slowly he leans in closer to Hermione, brown eyes look into blue, blue into brown. "Ron?" Hermione questions when Ron's face comes within an inch of hers. _You'll see Hermione_ , _once we kiss sparks will fly signaling that we're soul mates._

 _Closing_ his eyes Ron doesn't realize that Hermione is leaning away from him, not until Hermione snaps in his face, opening blue eyes Ron stares at Hermione's slim fingers. "Ron" she states aggravated "I am not your soul mate," blue eyes look into brown sadly.

"Really?" Ron questions, Hermione grumbles.

"Yes really" standing up Hermione starts to walk towards the room door "if you had been listening you would have caught that I said it was Harry" with that she leaves the room, Ron stays in his seat.

"Harry" Ron mumbles shocked "Hermione's soul mate is Harry" Ron blabbers with wide blue eyes. "Then..." he stutters "who is mine?" Shaking his head Ron looks down at his hands. "Doesn't matter Ron, stupid soul mates mean nothing" with that Ron grabs his books and leaves the common room in search of his next class, potions.

Nearing the classroom Ron grumbles annoyed, standing near the door are the trio of snakes. Blaise Zabini leans against the door frame, his face one of pure arrogance as he talks to the possible Death Eater Draco Malfoy. Malfoy stands with a cocky smile looking at a shorter girl than Hermione, her brown hair neatly brushed back. Pansy Parkinson smiles before leaving the two Slytherin boys and entering the classroom. At this moment silver grey eyes meet Ron's blue ones.

"Would you look at this" the taunting voice of Malfoy makes Ron's blood boil. "A little weasel all alone, no Potter and no Mudblood" Ron growls out.

"Yeah its just me, least I don't need a constant body guard to protect me in case the stronger opponents attack." Ron lets a small smile graze his lips at Malfoy's angered frown.

"Well I'm not a petty excuse for a pureblood wizard like you are WEASEL" Malfoy smiles at his words, Ron grumbles.

"Pathetic" the voice of Harry echos down the hallway. Looking back blue eyes meet emerald green. "Hey Ron" Harry states coming to stand beside the red head, "the little snake bothering you?" Malfoy sneers.

"You little b..." Malfoy is cut off as Professor Slughorn opens the potions room door.

"Little what?" He questions with the raise of his eyebrow, Malfoy grumbles as him and Zabini enter the room, Harry and Ron follow seconds behind the crude Slytherins.

"Don't let the gits words bug you Ron" Harry says with a smile, Ron's mind wanders back to the earlier conversation with Hermione.

"Harry" Ron states. "Do you know of the whole soul mate potion that my brothers sold" Harry nods, understanding then flashes in his eyes.

"Did you find out?" Ron rolls his eyes as the pair take a seat beside on another.

"No" Ron grumbles "more like Hermione had" Harry looks down.

"Oh" he states "I'm sorry, I can't help you with that" Ron grabs Harry's shoulder, green eyes look into blue.

"Yes you can" Ron says with a smile "you can refuse her" a from crosses Harry's face. "Right?" Ron adds with his hope falling.

"I can't" Harry admits looking down "she's my soul mate Ron, I can't not love her" Ron stands up and leaves. "Ron!" Harry calls, ignoring Harry Ron takes a seat across the room from Harry, Hermione then walks in, her eyes land on Harry and she smiles.

"Shitting soul mate shit" Ron grumbles to himself aggravated, he watches as Hermione sits down in the seat he'd been in just moments ago. _Maybe I should take the potion, least then I know who would love me for sure._ With a sigh Ron looks at Professor Slughorn who starts to explain the lesson, it all goes by slowly as Ron follows the instructions as best as he can.

"Stir Redwood leaves clockwise three times" following the instructions Ron makes an error, the potion explodes in a red cloud, Ron coughs.

"Mr Weasley" the professors voice booms. Coughing more Ron looks around and sees that all but two people are looking at him, sadness grips his insides as he sees Hermione and Harry happily working on their potions. "Malfoy" looking over at the Slytherin Ron spots the aggravated look on the blonds face, "take Mr. Weasley to the infirmary please."

Standing up annoyed Malfoy walks over to Ron, his silver grey eyes looking at Ron with an expectational expression. "Well" he sneers "come on" with that he grabs Ron's arm and pulls the red head from the potions room.

Blue eyes look at the pale hand that's wrapped around his arm wide. _Why is Malfoy touching me?_ "Umm" Ron babbles as the pair walk towards the staircase thats nearest to them.

"Umm what?" Malfoy snaps, his silver grey eyes looking forwards. Ron coughs and looks down. He then pulls his arm from the blond, Malfoy lets his arm drop down.

Before he can stop himself Ron finds himself voiceing the dumbest thing ever "did you know about the soul mate potion?" A snort is Malfoy's reply.

"Of course Weasel, now stay quiet, your potion shouldn't have blown up and I wouldn't be here if you weren't an absolute moron." Ron lets a chuckle leave his mouth, Malfoy turns and glares at him, grabbing the red head and stopping him from walking. "What?!" He declares, Ron stops his chuckles.

"Just that the biggest git out them all has decided to answer my question" Malfoy sneers. "Also" Ron mumbles "bet you were disappointed" Malfoy looks at him again before starting to walk ahead of the red head.

"With what?!" Malfoy snaps.

"Your soul mate" Ron states Malfoy stops again, this time he pushes Ron against the wall, his silver grey eyes glaring knives.

"What I did is none of your concern and I wouldn't drink such a stupid potion." Malfoy growls out and Ron brings an amused face, the blond pulls back with a scowl.

"That makes two of us then" with that Ron continues to walk, Malfoy a step behind.

"You mean you didn't take it either?" The questions sounds questionably calm coming from Malfoy, Ron shrugs.

"No need to" a cough of surprise comes from Malfoy.

"Didn't need to!?" The blond yells "you, didn't want to!?" Ron lets a slight smirk cross his lips at the outbursts of the blond. "Your the biggest woman wanter in school!" Ron raises an eyebrow and turns to face Malfoy.

"Woman wanter?" He questions, Malfoy simply glares. "Dunno ferret" Ron states turning to face the needed direction "seems like your jealous."

"Jealous!" Malfoy shrieks disgusted. "Me! Never!" Ron smirks more and hides his slight laugh at the red faced Slytherin.

"Yeah" Ron taunts "jealous of Ron Weasley the worse pure blood alive" an angered sneer is the blonds enraged reply. "You know" Ron says tauntingly "your not as bad as I first though MALFOY, once one gets to know they can really see the CUTE little snake you are."

Ron quickens his pace as Malfoy stops in udder shock from his words. "Cute" he hears the blond mumbles almost as a whisper. Malfoy then runs up and grabs Ron's arm, yanking the taller the two go crashing into the wall.

"The fuck!" Ron yells grasping his now aching head, looking up from his place on the floor he looks at the red faced Slytherin.

"Cute, you called me CUTE!" The blond yells. Ron nods in agreement,

"so I did." Malfoy lets out an annoyed groan, his hands grasping his blond hair and pulling slightly.

"I did okay!" He yells turning to glare at Ron, his silver grey eyes holding pure anger and honestly. "I used the fucking potion because of things that don't matter" Ron feels a laugh growing in him. _Who knew, calling the ferret cute would break him, gotta use this more often._

"So what?" Ron questions standing up and pushing the shorter boy back, blue eyes look down into silver grey and Ron smiles. "What did you learn, no soul mate for a filthy cute snake like you" Malfoys face gets redder.

"That I DO have one WEASEL" Malfoy barks and Ron chuckles grabbing him and turning the pair around so that Malfoy's now against the wall, silver grey eyes glare daggers.

"Then who?" Ron asks simply in love with Malfoy's pathetic state, the colour of the potion that exploded on Ron's face disappearing.

"Someone, that's more than you!" The blond yells, Ron smirks.

"Really?" He taunts reaching into his back pocket and grasping a bottle that George gave him for free. _Never thought I'd use this, especially in this situation._ Ron wiggles the bottle before Malfoy. "This is the potion" silver grey eyes move from the blue liquid to blue eyes.

"So?" He sneers and Ron smugly smirks taking a step back and opening up the potion.

"So" he states "I'm going to drink it and prove you that I do have someone!" Lifting the liquid to his lips his eyes watch fear appear in the silver grey pools belonging to the Slytherin.

"No!" He demands "stop!" With a smirk Ron drinks the potion remembering when George gave it to him.

"Okay Ron" George said with a smile. "This will make the name of your soul mate appear on your arm, and the person will glow blue if you see them within a day of drinking the potion, however that will only show once you've read the name." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I won't need this, I already no its Hermione" George chuckles and hands the potion over to Ron.

"Humor me Ron and keep it, drink it or don't just keep it." With the roll of his eyes Ron did just that, for whatever reason he felt that the best place to keep such a thing would be in his back pocket.

"Whatever" he had grumbled as George laughed,

"you never know Ron" was the last thing he said before leaving Ron alone to dwell on his thoughts.

"So" Ron states, his eyes glued to the Slythrin before him. Pulling up his sleeve he lets his arm show to Malfoy, silver grey eyes glance over his arm, fear getting a little bigger in those silver grey pools.

"Well you have a soul mate" Malfoy sneers "so what?!" With a smirk Ron pushes Malfoy back to the wall again, the blond forced to look up as Ron gets within an inch of him.

"Exactly" he says "now lets go" with that he pulls his sleeve down and starts to walk, Malfoy's voice echoes behind him.

"Your not looking?" Ron turn and smirks.

"Nope" with that the two boys walk silently towards the infirmary. "I meant what I said Malfoy" looking down at the blond Ron notices his cheeks redden.

"Whatever" Malfoy sneers, but his voice holds no malice. _Huh, interesting has the ferret actually nicend up?_ "So we're here" he states and Ron looks at the large doors before him.

"Thanks" he states with a taunting voice, Malfoy stays quiet, pushing the doors open and turning to give Malfoy one last insult he notices his downcast eyes and red cheeks. "Malfoy" silver grey eyes look up "don't let your soul mate rule you" with that he turns and walks through the door, hearing a mumble from the blond but not making out any words.

"Ronald Weasley" the kind voice of Madam Pomfrey makes Ron smile. "Take a seat that should have taken much quicker, but with Mr. Malfoy I guess a long painful walk was bound to happen." Taking a seat upon the bed, he closes his eyes and lets madam Pomfrey prepare different potions and lets her rub a lotion on his face. "Nothing bad" he hears her mumble "just make sure you don't do a lot of physical exercise for the next week and you'll be fine."

Ron nods. Sitting up he heads out of the infirmary and glances at the clock, noon it reads. "Great I'm starving" with that Ron heads to the great hall, sitting side Hermione and Harry he stays silent and ignores the pairs chatter of love and potions.

A sigh leaves Ron's lips as he glances at all the new couples that are like a fungus around all 4 tables. _Maybe I should look?_ Shaking his head Ron dismisses the thought and pulls his sleeves down further.

"Ron" Looking to the voice Ron smiles at Neville.

"Hey" he states and Neville smiles too.

"Wanted to say that I'd highly recommend that soul mate potion, other wise you'll probably.." Neville lets his eyes drift to Harry and Hermione.

With a sigh Ron mumbles "I know" Neville takes his leave. Ron goes by the rest of the day without looking at his arm, he actually forgets that he drank the potion by dinner. Sitting with Neville and Seamus Finnigan, Ron laughs and has an enjoyable dinner with the pair, when told to go to the dorms, Ron bids goodnight to his fellow Gryffindors before heading into his room and to the shower.

Removing his clothes he doesn't see the mark, in the shower he closes his eyes as he washes his hair and body, the mask going by unseen, finally he dries himself off, this is when the black ink of the mark catches his attention.

"What?" Ron mumbles moving the towel away from his forearm, written in a beautiful cursive writing is a name, Ron's eyes widen as realization hits him. "I'm fucked" he mumbles to himself blinking to try and see the name differently. No matter how many times Ron blinks he can't manage to change the neatly written name of **Draco Malfoy** from his arm.

"So very very fucked" Ron mumbles before getting dressed, with a grumble he grabs a sweater and leaves his room. "So fucked" he states again slowly making his way past the other students who've yet to get to bed.

Somehow, without being spotted Ron makes it to the hall, quickly he heads for the staircases and runs down to the bottom floor. Grasping his wand tightly he makes it to the wall of the Slytherin common room. Looking at the wall Ron grumbles. _What password would a group of pure blood snakes have?_ With a sigh Ron groans.

"Pure blood" he says, to his surprise the door opens, a smirk grows on Ron's face. With quiet footsteps Ron makes his way into the room, no one seems to be awake. _So unlike Gryffindors_ Ron thinks before finding the direction to the boys dorms. Walking down the hallway Ron grabs the door of the first room, with a soft click he peers into the room, a sleeping Blaise Zabini. Closing the door Ron continues with this process.

Soon he finds his goal. Pushing open the door and closing it with a click, Ron walks to the side of the sleeping Slytherin's bed. "Malfoy" Ron mumbles, the blond doesn't move. With an annoyed expression Ron shakes the blond slightly, silver grey eyes open and land on blue, immediately they widen in fear. "Shhh" Ron whispers "I just want to talk" Malfoy backs up so that his back is leaning against the headboard of his bed, eyes staying on Ron.

"No" Ron states moving over and grabbing Malfoy's legs, a sequel leaves the blond as he's yanked back into laying down. "Stay" Ron states like the blonds a dog.

Moving over the blond Ron lifts up his sleeve, letting Malfoy read his name upon Ron's skin. "You knew" Ron watches as Malfoy nods a little, "that's why you were scared when I drank it" again a little nod.

"Why would a Weasley like a Malfoy, even more love one." A small smile grows on Ron's face at the blonds words.

"Well" he begins to say "soul mates are perfect for each other, we always did have an odd friendship" Malfoy snorts.

"It was called being a bully" Ron hums softly.

"I guess, but still Draco" the blond tenses at the use of his first name. "I'm willing to place that behind us and start again, are you?" Even in the dark Ron can see the blond's blush.

"Yes" he whispers "yes I'd like that" Ron smiles before laying down beside the blond, silver grey eyes glare accusingly. "Little fast there Weasel" Ron chuckles.

"Little mean there Ferret" with that said both boys smile. "Now I'd like to spend some time with you honestly, but tonight is to late to start" Draco nods. "However, it isn't to late to snuggle" without letting Draco reply Ron brings the smaller teenager into his arms, letting his warmth surround the blond Slytheirn.

Never before had Ron felt so at ease, even with Hermione. Ron always knew that his life would hold surprises, being best buds with Harry Potter did that to you. But never in his life had Ron Weasley ever thought that the person he'd feel the most comfortable with his arms wrapped around wouldn't be a girl, wouldn't be Hermione, but would be Draco Malfoy, his childhood bully.

Guess George was right when staying that the soul mate potion worked, other wise he'd be sure that he'd be missing that small little ambitious part of him forever. The thought of what was to happen never crossed Ron's mind and as fell asleep with the blond, not realizing how weird it would be in the morning if he were caught, or how the pair would actually bypass all their childhood arguments.

One thing was for sure though, Ron Weasley is willing to try, for he's never felt more like a protagonist.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy this, I wanted to get this down because it was a though I had for a while. These characters belong to J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **Please read and review, and I hope you all have a great day or night whichever it is!**_

 _ **Have a good one!**_


End file.
